Kaladin Stormblessed
] Summary Kaladin Stormblessed is a central character of Brandon Sanderson's Stormlight Archive series. He was born as the son of a darkeyed surgeon and raised in the town of Hearthstone, where he would practice to become of the same profession as his father. However, the jealousy and spite of a lighteyed nobleman towards his father would leave his brother, Tien, forced to join Highlord Amaram's army, where Kal opted to throw away his future as a surgeon to protect his sibling. Becoming one of the most skilled and notable darkeyed soldiers of Amaram's army, Kaladin would eventually fail to protect his brother in a squabble where his brother and several other untrained men were used as a distraction. To add on to this, he would later be betrayed by Amaram, who killed his men after having saved his life in order to gain the Shardblade Kaladin had won in protecting him. He would be branded a slave, and eventually find his way into becoming a bridgeman of Sadeas' army, used as fodder for the Parshendi in rushed campaigns to gain gemhearts. His struggles as a part of Bridge Four, and his attempts to protect his fellow men instead of losing hope and honor, would eventually lead him to bond with the spren, Sylphrena, and realize his powers as a Knight Radiant. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, At least 9-B with Stormlight Name: Kaladin Stormblessed, Kal Origin: The Stormlight Archive Gender: Male Age: ~ 21 (> 27 years in Earth-years) Classification: Alethi Windrunner, Knight Radiant, Leader of Bridge Four/Elhokar's Royal Guard Powers and Abilities: Master Spearman, Skilled in various other weaponsThe Way of Kings, p. 604, Statistics AmplificationThe Way of Kings, p. 987 through Stormlight, gaining Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Enhanced Regeneration (At most Low-Mid. Even with limited Stormlight, Radiants can swiftly regrow entire limbsOathbringer, p. 122, major internal organ damage, and even brain damageOathbringer, p. 715-716. Heals wounds from Shardblades, diseases, and poisons), Self-SustenanceThe Way of Kings, p. 25 (Types 1, 2, and 3 with Stormlight), Gravity Manipulation and Adhesive Manipulation (Various application. Can apply 'Lashings' which can increase or decrease gravitational force on objects he touches or himself in any direction of his choosingWords of Radiance, Ars ArcanumWords of Radiance, Ars Arcanum. Can adhere objects together as if they were one single objectWords of Radiance, Ars Arcanum), FlightWords of Radiance, p. 607, Surface ScalingWords of Radiance, p. 470, Limited Extrasensory Perception (Can see Spren that would otherwise be invisible), Can summon a Shardblade, which has Durability Negation, Non-Physical Interaction, and Soul Manipulation (When attacking a living being, it severs the soul from bodyparts it strikes, and can sever the soul entirely if it hits the spine or head) Attack Potency: Athlete level (An extremely accomplished soldier who has physically trained and fought for years. Trained his body to the point of exhaustion nearly every day for a year straight. Can knock a man out with a single punch), Wall level with Stormlight (Can shatter bones with physical attacks, crack stone with his fists, and even break through Plate with physical strikes. Fought evenly with and eventually overpowered Szeth in a Highstorm), ignores conventional durability with his Blade Speed: Athletic Human (Could keep up with Plate users even without Stormlight), Superhuman movement and flight speed (Could travel, in minutes, what would take bridgemen hours to walk throughWords of Radiance, p. 611, described as moving faster than any ship or mount known to the scholars at Urithiru), with Subsonic reactions (Dodged and wove through hails of arrows fired by the ParshendiThe Way of Kings, p.870. Slapped away arrows mid-air with his shieldThe Way of Kings, p. 896) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Spent months carrying large wooden bridges with Bridge Four, training by carrying entire logs of wood repeatedly), up to Class 1 with Stormlight (Radiants such as Dalinar could lift a boulder that weighed as much as ten men when filled with Stormlight Oathbringer, c. 59) Striking Strength: Athletic Class, Wall level with Stormlight (Could crack and break Plate when using extremely limited Stormlight, which can withstand falls of hundreds of meters despite its weight and attacks from Chasmfiends) Durability: Athlete level, Wall level with Stormlight (Can take hits from other Radiants. Withstood having boulders flung and crashing on himself in a Highstorm, even capable of maneuvering through the clash of the Everstorm and a Highstorm, which caused winds in the hundreds of miles per hour, and 'shattered the shattered plains again') Stamina: Above average (Withstood days on end hauling wooden slabs and logs with little rest and sleep), Based on available Stormlight with powers, effectively limitless while in a Highstorm Range: Extended Melee Range with his spear/Oathblade, Standard Melee Range with Full/Partial Lashings, Dozens of meters with Reverse Lashings Standard Equipment: Typically carries a number of infused spheres, carried a spear and shield prior to taking his third Oath Intelligence: Deceptively intelligent. Kaladin has been trained in his youth in medicine, and knows both combat medicine (Stitches, sutures, disinfection) as well as enough knowledge to diagnose Renarin with epilepsy offhandedly. Described as being a combat genius, capable of fighting even when severely outnumbered and outarmed, as well as in military tactics. Weaknesses: His powers rely entirely on his bond to Syl, which requires him to abide by and follow oaths that, if broken, causes their bond to be strained and eventually broken entirely. Limited to his available Stormlight unless inside of a Highstorm. Shardblades lose their supernatural sharpness when they interact with Aluminum Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Surgebinding: Due to his Nahel bond with Syl, an honorspren, Kaladin can manipulate the Surges of Adhesion and Gravitation. When near a source of Stormlight like infused spheres or a Highstorm, his physical abilities such as strength, speed, agility, durability, stamina, and healing are enhanced to a superhuman degree. His movements are actively enhanced when Syl is within him, described as "being guided by the wind." This also gives Kaladin a natural affinity for fighting, although this isn't a surrogate for skill formed from practice. After swearing to the third Ideal of the Windrunners, Syl gained the ability to become a Shardblade, which is strictly better than a Dead Blade due to her ability to be summoned instantly and change shape mid-combat. ** Adhesion: A Full Lashing, which bonds together objects with a strong adhesive force, is one of the first of the Three Lashings Kaladin mastered, and the first he consciously used. He can bond fist-sized rocks to a vertical chasm to form a ladder, and can channel stormlight through his weapon which causes other weapons he yanks with it to become bonded to surfaces and effectively neutralized. He could later use a Full Lashing on himself, bonding his body to a saddle to prevent him from being ejected from a horse. ** Gravitation: Technically the first Surge Kaladin used, albeit unconsciously. Kaladin can perform Reverse Lashings, which cause an object infused with Stormlight to possess a strong gravitational pull, which he used on his own shield in bridge-runs to attract hails of arrows away from other bridgemen. Later, at the battle at the Tower, he infused a shield so much so, to the point where an entire volley of arrows shot at Bridge Four landed on it, cutting and breaking into one another due to the limited space. Kaladin would later learn a Basic Lashing, which applies a strong gravitational force, similar the force the planet itself has on objects. This can be used on himself, allowing for him to reorient the downwards pull of gravity on himself. He later masted multiple lashings, in different directions, and by lashing himself to the air above him can achieve a form of 'flight'. * Shardblade: After Kaladin took his third Oath, Syl gained the ability to transform into a living Blade, which has the benefits of a normal shardblade - being sharp enough to pass through stone, metal, and wood with little to no resistance, the capability to sever the soul from the bodies of living enemies, and being monumentally long with little to no weight in spite of this. However, unlike Dead Blades, Syl does not require the normal ten heartbeats to form from mist and can do this near-instantly, can shape herself to Kaladin's needs (Sword, Spear, and even a Shield), and does not require an infused gem to be summoned and dismissed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Knights Category:Good Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:The Stormlight Archive Category:The Cosmere Category:Adhesivity Users